ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 338 (3rd May 1988)
Plot Carmel tells Darren she wants him gone by Thursday night. The phone rings in The Vic and Angie seems anxious to get to it before Den. Den answers but the caller hangs up. Mary asks Ludwig for more drugs but Ludwig tells her she needs to raise the cash before he gives her any. The phone in The Vic continues to ring, but this time it is for Pat. She learns her and Frank have an interview with the brewery the following week. Sue sprays the café with air freshener, paranoid over her son getting ill from the germs. Willmott-Brown suggests to Den they go into business together and buy Henry's Wine Bar. The phone rings at The Vic again and this time it is Duncan. She asks him to meet her later so they can talk. Dot prepares to go to Tom's will reading. Angie tells Den she feels ill so cannot visit a pub with him later in the day. Sue wants a respiratory monitor for her baby but Carmel tells her she does not need one. Mary asks Dot for money but she refuses to give her any. Dr Legg shows David around the Square. Chris catches Mary on Turpin Road alone and gives her £10 to cheer her up. She uses the money to buy drugs. The phone rings at The Vic again but when Den answers, the caller hangs up. Den goes to visit another pub and once he is gone, the phone rings again. Angie answers it and is pleased to hear the caller's voice again. Den returns unexpectedly and hears her asking the caller if they have "sorted all the business arrangements". Colin is fed up following his assault, and vents to Carmel over how he feels he is hated against for being gay. Den makes a phone call in a phonebox and then heads off to meet someone. Dot heads to Number 45 to give Arthur, Lou and Pauline their gifts from Tom's will. He has given Arthur his recipe to kill slugs, Lou a quilted blanket and Pauline a moose head. He has also given Dot £500. Den meets a woman at a car park and kisses her. Angie meets with Duncan and asks him to get engaged with Sharon and wed her soon. He says he will think about it. Ian tells Kathy and Pete he wants to move in with Barry. Pete disagrees with the idea and then has an argument with Kathy over the situation. Den steps out the woman's car, tells her he has heard all he needs to know, and then smirks. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Colin - Michael Cashman *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Duncan - David Gillespie *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown car park Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's Den... I need to see you.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes